


Клаустрофобия

by Youku_Toshiku_Shiery



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery/pseuds/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шутливая зарисовка на тему застрявших лифтов.<br/>Автор - Youku Toshiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клаустрофобия

Гастрольный тур – это сплошной праздник, фейерверк эмоций и море новых впечатлений… первые несколько дней. Довольно скоро все сливается в одно большое впечатление, состоящее из одинаковых дней и ночей, практически одинаковых городов, потому что видишь их только из окна автобуса и преимущественно ночью, похожих друг на друга отелей и концертных залов. Приезд, размещение, саундчек, гримерка, концерт, гримерка, афтерпати, отель… и ты снова просыпаешься в родном автобусе, силясь вспомнить, по территории какой страны тот едет.  
– Мне нравится романтика дорог! – вдохновенно вещал Адам, размахивая бокалом с виски почти перед носом у Томми.  
«Да уж, романтика…» – подумал гитарист, уныло посматривая на часы. Очередное афтерпати затягивалось, поспать перед отъездом оставалось всего ничего, но Адама несло, в синих глазах плясали чертенята, а сам певец не мог спокойно стоять на месте, пританцовывая и оглядываясь на хорошеньких светловолосых барменов, словно и не выложился на двухчасовом концерте всего какой-то вечер назад.   
Почему-то именно эти, все как на подбор белобрысые, труженики барной стойки стали для Томми Джо последней каплей.  
– Адам, знаешь, по-моему, тебе хватит, – решительно проговорил гитарист, вынимая из пальцев певца стакан и злорадно пихая его пробегавшему мимо в пятый раз за последние две минуты бармену. – Мы уходим!  
– Хорошо, Томми, как скажешь, – подозрительно легко согласился Адам, взял Томми под локоть и потащил к лифтам.   
Что-то во всем этом было не так, но уставший и не совсем трезвый гитарист никак не мог уловить – что именно. Пока что его вполне устраивала перспектива принять душ и поспать перед очередным переездом хотя бы часа четыре...  
– Ах ты черт! – лифт только успел отъехать от первого этажа, даже музыка из бара еще была слышна, как вдруг их ощутимо тряхнуло, свет погас и железная коробка остановилась, демонстрируя полное нежелание доставить своих пассажиров к их мягким кроватям.  
– Ммм… Томми? – голос из противоположного угла был неестественно вежлив, а главное, внезапно трезв.  
Томми Джо даже стало как-то не по себе.  
– Адам, я тут, – гитарист вытянул перед собой руки, сделав шаг вперед. – Ничего страшного, мы просто застряли. Я думаю, нас скоро вытащат… наверное… должны…  
Честно говоря, в три часа ночи вряд ли кто-то из персонала спохватится искать загулявших гостей или проверять исправность лифтов, но надо ведь надеяться на лучшее, правда?  
– Ничего страшного, я понимаю… – скорбно произнес голос Адама неожиданно совсем близко, заставив Томми подскочить на месте и схватиться за сердце. – Есть правда одно маленькое «но»…  
– Только не говори мне, что у тебя клаустрофобия… – пошутил Томми Джо, все еще пытаясь на ощупь отыскать друга.  
– Кхм…  
– Адам… нет, только не это… У ТЕБЯ КЛАУСТРОФОБИЯ?!  
– Нуу… не так уж остро, но неисправные лифты точно входят в мой список «помещений опасных для жизни», – виновато пробурчал Ламберт, осторожно, чтобы снова не напугать, обхватывая Томми за плечи и прижимая к своей груди.  
– О, черт… только этого нам не хватало! У тебя есть какое-то успокоительное? Что-нибудь, что поможет не волноваться? Как ты с этим обычно справляешься?  
Томми ощущал, как руки Адама беспокойно гуляют по его спине, чувствовал, как быстро колотится сердце в грудной клетке певца, мозг, не до конца затуманенный алкоголем, тут же вспомнил разные сцены с приступами клаустрофобии из голливудских фильмов…  
– Ничего нет… с собой… – Адам слегка задыхался, хоть и старался говорить спокойно, но от этого «старался» у Томми волосы на руках становились дыбом.  
«Если у него начнется истерика, это кончится удушьем… А у меня под рукой – ничего. И телефоны, естественно в номере… А Монти и остальные до утра не спохватятся…»   
Нажимать на безжизненно погасшие кнопки лифта, колотить в дверь и пытаться перекричать музыку в баре, чтобы привлечь внимание кого-нибудь, было, наверное, единственным способом выбраться. Но Томми вдруг отчетливо понял, что все эти действия будут слишком смахивать на панику, а значит, напугают Адама еще больше, чем ускорят приступ… «Его нужно отвлечь… Просто отвлечь… пока нас не вытащат…»  
– Адам… – Томми обхватил лицо друга ладонями и приблизил к своему, но в темноте не рассчитал и почти врезался губами в его губы, почувствовав чужое прерывистое дыхание. – Послушай… нет никаких причин нервничать…  
«Держись… держись и не думай о всяком дерьме, ну же!..»  
– Ммм… посмотри на ситуацию с другой стороны! Мы с тобой, вдвоем… одни…  
«Черт, что за чушь я несу?!»  
Но неожиданно именно эта «чушь» вызвала в Адаме слабый интерес. Певец нервно облизнулся, невзначай коснувшись кончиком языка губ Томми, покрепче прижал к себе гитариста и хриплым от волнения голосом переспросил:  
– Мы одни… и?..  
Кажется, именно в этот момент Томми Джо посетило противное чувство, что он оказался в умело спланированной ловушке, которая только что захлопнулась за его спиной.   
– Э… ну и… чем обычно занимаются люди в лифте… ну, если вдвоем, и…  
Ладони Адама очень аккуратно опустились с поясницы Томми на его ягодицы, легко поглаживая, а горячее дыхание с легким ароматом виски последний раз опалив губы, переместилось к уху.  
– Я не знаю, Томми… И чем же?..  
Для человека, страдающего от клаустрофобии, у Адама были слишком мурлыкающие интонации, но с другой стороны – может быть, просто начал действовать гениальный план Томми?  
Вот только вряд ли он способен так непринужденно рассуждать о том, чем могут заниматься в лифте двое взрослых людей, к тому же если они испытывают друг к другу определенное влечение…   
Томми вздрогнул от собственных мыслей и еле различимого поцелуя под скулой, обреченно вздохнул и нашел губы Адама своими губами.  
Это был странный поцелуй – не чересчур откровенный, как на сцене, но и не короткий торопливый, как бывало в гримерке после концерта. Губы и языки медленно ласкали, изучали друг друга, пробовали на вкус, пальцы путались в прядях на затылках, дыхание еще оставалось глубоким, но, смешиваясь, порождало неясное волнение и приятную дрожь.  
В какой-то момент Томми почувствовал, что у него подгибаются колени – голова кружилась, тело стало ватным, гитаристу резко захотелось к чему-нибудь прислониться. С трудом заставив себя вынырнуть из плена одуряюще медленного поцелуя и ласковых поглаживаний, Томми Джо шумно выдохнул и потянул Адама туда, где по его смутным представлениям должна была быть стенка лифта. Ладонь зашарила по гладкой пластиковой обшивке, пальцы неожиданно нащупали нечто круглое и выпуклое – и в тот же миг в лифте зажегся свет, и адская машина плавно поехала вверх.  
Томми только успел увидеть всклокоченные черные пряди, стоявшие торчком на макушке Адама, влажные покрасневшие губы и недовольную складку между бровей. Синие глаза метали молнии и явно хотели кого-то испепелить, но гитарист не успел выяснить, кто этот несчастный: Ламберт отрицательно покачал головой, поджал губы и вдруг резко хлопнул ладонью по панели с кнопками, после чего лифт снова послушно остановился, вернув былую спасительную темноту.  
– Ты мне еще не дорассказал… – требовательно прошептал Адам в приоткрытый от изумления рот Томми и запечатал тот жарким поцелуем.   
Вот теперь уже ни следа не осталось от прежней неторопливости: Томми Джо почувствовал, как его вжали в жесткую стенку лифта, властно зафиксировав пальцами подбородок, и от этого нового поцелуя, до дрожи в коленях напомнившего концертные, но в то же время гораздо более откровенного и интимного, гитариста охватила такая волна возбуждения, что последние доводы разума растаяли как дым.  
Следующие полчаса Томми запомнил весьма смутно. Врезавшиеся в твердый пластик лопатки, тщетные попытки не быть расплющенным под напором Адама, который терся об него всем телом подобно большому коту, почуявшему валерьянку. Горевшие от поцелуев губы, кожа, зудящая от мурашек, накатывавшие волны жара, от которых становилось трудно не только дышать, но и стоять на ногах.  
Когда проворные пальцы Адама расстегнули ширинку на джинсах Томми и прикоснулись к горячей головке, гитарист издал хриплый низкий стон и попытался выгнуться, крепко приложившись затылком о стену. Его тут же прижали к широкой груди, нежно поцеловали за ухом и развернули, уткнув лицом в никелированную панель с блестящими круглыми кнопками и сдергивая до щиколоток джинсы вместе с боксерами.  
Лифт начинал свое неторопливое движение еще раза три. Первый раз Томми, слишком увлеченный ощущениями, даже не понял, с чего это Адам впечатал кулак рядом с его носом, а вспыхнувший и тут же погасший свет отнес на счет собственной впечатлительности. Второй раз Томми Джо устроил диверсию уже своими силами, выстанывая сквозь зубы разные нелестные эпитеты в адрес неизвестных шатающихся среди ночи идиотов. Третий раз по раздражающим до невозможности кнопкам колотили уже вместе, после чего Адам накрыл своей ладонью пальцы Томми и толкнулся в него так глубоко, что у гитариста подкосились ноги, а от собственного вскрика заложило уши.   
А потом они сидели на полу в углу лифта, прислонившись к теплому пластику, и лениво целовались. Судя по приглушенным голосам и металлическому скрежету, лифт должны были вот-вот починить, Томми даже казалось, что он слышит встревоженный голос Монти, но его это сейчас волновало меньше всего.  
– И как часто у тебя случаются подобные…ммм… приступы? – спросил гитарист, наслаждаясь губами Адама, прижавшимися к чувствительному местечку под скулой.  
– Честно говоря, впервые… Я обычно избегаю лифтов, но сегодня… – губы певца снова оказались возле улыбающегося рта Томми. – Ты меня излечил, даа…  
– Хм… и что, эта твоя клаустрофобия проявляется только в лифтах? – недоверчиво вопросил гитарист, уворачиваясь от очередного дразнящего поцелуя.  
– Я же говорю – пока не знаю! Но, думаю, стоит проверить как минимум еще чердак в этой гостинице… и заднее сиденье местного лимузина… И нельзя забывать о туалетах в самолете!..  
Под дикий хохот Томми лифт в очередной раз за ночь дернулся и плавно поехал вверх, увозя растрепанных и раскрасневшихся музыкантов к их мягким кроватям, в которых они уже точно не будут тратить оставшееся до утра время на такое скучное занятие как сон…


End file.
